They're Not My Friends
by lilhazelnutta
Summary: “Your friends are back for you, Sasuke,” Orochimaru informed me. “They’re not my…” I hesitated. What were Naruto and Sakura to me? More importantly, what the heck was I to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note (A/N): **_Yo everybody. So here I am typing up my 2__nd__ fanfic when I have piles (I'm not joking) of homework and studying to do. Dx I just really wanna write so here it goes._

_Is it just me or does this smiley look like Itachi somewhat?? _-/.\-

_Anyway. I'll use it to separate stuff, maybe._

_ -edit- Ya, I'll use the Itachi face to separate the paragraphy and thought things. Whooo! _-/.\-

_By the way, I guess it's kind of spoiler-ish if you're not up to the bit where Sasuke sort of... disappoints all the fangirls. By being a total jerk and ditching Konoh… okay I don't want to spoil anything for yiz if you're not up to there. Yeh've been warned. P If you know who the Akatsuki is, you're probably up to the bit where I'm writing from. _

_Enjoy. D_

_Oh, before I forget, disclaimer-chan. Characters belong to Kishimoto Ma… Masashi? (Is that how it's spelt? –such a bad fangirl for not knowing the author's surname… err… penname…- Keehee… I'll check sometime.) I just continued his story from where I got up to in ze books. I dunno if there are any other fics likes this... probably are... if mine bears some resemblance, sorry! I have no intention of writing similar work to yiz. Dx Gomen!  
_

**Summary:**_"Your friends are back for you, Sasuke-kun,"_ Orochimaru informed me. _"They're not my…"_ I hesitated. What were Naruto and Sakura to me? More importantly, what the heck was **I** to them?

* * *

"Your friends are back for you, Sasuke-kun."

I didn't look up. Kabuto was off scouting, and I could recognise Orochimaru's lilting voice anyway.

"They're not my…" I began.

-/.\-

Naruto and Sakura. Those two brats who always held me back. Those two wannabe Ninjas who always pestered me were trying to drag me back to Konoha. Again. You'd think they got the message the first time but _no._ Let's take Sasuke back because we're stupid and like to try doing impossible things.

I think I hate them.

-/.\-

I felt Orochimaru's presence by my side before I saw it.

"Do you plan to greet them?" he said softly. The first time I met him, his voice terrified me. It was a soft voice: a dangerous one. Now it was just a pain. What an irritating hissy accent he had.

I turned to him slowly. Should I go? Was there any point?

Orochimaru smirked. It was almost like that snake knew the questions going through my head. Cocky know-all.

"Yes." I stood up and he moved out of my way quickly. Countless warnings and still, Naruto and Sakura persisted. They were sad excuses for Genin. "I'll get rid of them."

But perhaps they had advanced? It wouldn't be surprising if Sakura was a Chuunin now. She had some intelligence, after all. Naruto though, he can't have gotten far. He was such a slow learner.

I found myself smiling. I wiped the expression off my face before Orochimaru saw it though.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I growled at him. He didn't have to ask to know what I meant. The man, if he could be called one, left. I headed toward the door.

-/.\-

"Narutoooo!"

I winced. Sakura was whining like she always used to. The shrubbery hiding me from detection, I continued listening.

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

Give me a break. This was _really_ a waste of time. I should have let Orochimaru shoo them away. They were like flies; they made a really annoying noise and needed to be squished. And soon.

I made a gap in the leaves with my fingers so I could see through. Yes, there they were. Haruno Sakura, hair as pink as candy floss, hands on hips and glaring at her companion. Uzumaki Naruto simply stared back, trying to look innocent, one tanned hand in the messy blonde mop on his head.

There was someone else too. The boy I had seen last time. The idiot who spoke of 'bonds'.

"Sai! Don't' let Sakura-chan hurt me..." Naruto said, edging toward the dark haired boy.

He looked like me, this 'Sai'. His face was very similar to mine, as was his build and gaze.

"Heh.." I muttered. "My replacement."

It didn't bother me, that this guy had taken my place. It didn't concern me at all. It really… didn't… matter… at all.

Frankly, I wanted to beat the crap out of him. Him and his bloody 'bonds'. "He doesn't know a thing. Testing the bonds between Naruto and I. _Seriously_."

I had spoken quietly, but it gave me a little hint of surprise to see Naruto stare around suddenly. Sakura wasn't to be seen. Sai was looking curiously in my direction.

I chuckled. "Ahh."

-/.\-

Sakura pounced right where I had been standing, kunai in hand, eyes blazing.

"Naruto, get over here," she called.

I made quite the effort not to knock the leaves by my hand. Autumn and the wretched falling leaves. Dammit, Konoha was getting me back. It wasn't so easy to hide directly above your enemy when you were poised in a shedding tree.

"Is someone here?" came a quiet voice.

That was Naruto, unbelievably. I never knew he possessed the restraint to actually be quiet. Wow.

The girl nodded at him. "Yes."

I saw the kunai flying at me the moment it left the girl's hand. Hmm... there was a little speed behind it. Unfortunately, not enough to make it difficult to dodge. It was the fact if I moved, my exact position would be given away, and that burst a hole in my bubble.

"Missed."

'Sai' joined my two old teamates.

Sakura pouted. "I _know_. Keep quiet… I don't think its Orochimaru. He isn't one for trees, right?"

"Right," Naruto said. He looked up into the canopy. I shifted quickly so I couldn't see him. If you can see them, they can see you. "Do you think it's…?"

"Could be…"

Now Sakura was turning quiet too. My absence seemed to have done some good to them then.

I got my own kunai out. They were hindering me. I could be learning a new jutsu right now. So the question was, who should be rid of first?

"Sasuke-kun."

"Kabuto." I didn't look at him.

* * *

**A/N**: _Keehee.__Review if you like. Sorry if it's not very good… I'm open to constructive criticism. I wrote this quickly… seeing as I have a fair bit of homework to do now. - Oops._

_I suppose I'll get a question about what the pairing is, seeing as almost every fic on the front page of the Naruto bit has some pairing or another. Thing is, I have never written like, lovey dovey stuff. 0o Umm... so yeaaa… I'm not sure about what to do. Suggestions are welcome I suppose. )  
_

-/.\-_ Yay Itachi separator thing.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Keh heh…me again. XD So, only a day later and I'm itching to continue this fic. I really am terrible. Especially since the workload is only a little less than yesterday. –sigh- _

_Do I have to put the disclaimer again? If so, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you all that the characters all belong to the awesome Kishimoto Masashi! Yeaah!!_

* * *

I sat there warily, knowing my pursuers stood only a little way below me. Kabuto was squatting beside me, an inquiring look on his face. I wasn't about to talk to him though. Kabuto was such a suck-up. Always trying to please Orochimaru, Kabuto would constantly try to help him in any way possible. I did not know of his motives; perhaps he had some logical reason for his behaviour, but I couldn't honestly see it. I think he just wanted someone to follow. Kabuto was not what you'd call a 'leader'. Not that I cared. Because I didn't. _He_ wasn't helping me out to get my vengeance on my brother. 

Now my brother, he…

"Sasuke-kun..?"

I shot Kabuto a dark look. "What?" I spat, mindful not to alert Naruto and company.

"Do you want assistance?" he asked, nudging his glasses further up on his nose.

My eyes narrowed. I felt my anger increasing. Did it _look_ like I needed help? Did he doubt my power? I bet Orochimaru asked him to help me. Why else would stupid Kabuto come a-wandering to my side?

"Sakura, NOW!"

I shot out of the tree to stand behind my old rival, Naruto. He was staring into the tree determinedly, obviously trying to tell if Sakura's second kunai hit anyone. He didn't detect my presence though. He had come back again, unprepared.

Kabuto dropped from the trees, landing lightly. He stood up to full height and grinned at Naruto. Kabuto really shouldn't grin. It was hideous.

"Hello, Naruto," he said accommodatingly. "Did you dispose of more of the Akatsuki for us?"

"Damn, it wasn't Sasuke-kun." Sakura's eyes flitted around suspiciously through the trees. Silly girl couldn't see I was right here behind Naruto.

"YOU!" Naruto screamed at Kabuto. It seems he still harboured a dislike toward the medic-nin.

The Kyuubi in him flared. A very _strong_ dislike toward Kabuto, huh?

He brought his hand back to form his signature Rasengan move. I caught his wrist and yanked him backwards roughly.

"Don't you have any new moves, Naruto?" I asked coldly.

The abrupt spin, the startled face, it was all so predictable. I almost smiled again. Naruto never hid the fact that he was flustered. Sakura too, wouldn't be able to hold back her blushes. _I_ had mastered the blank looks though. Still, back then, I did used to smile now and again. Right now I felt like I could let the emotion over my face. But no. That was weakness… besides, Naruto and Sakura were here. And wretched Kabuto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, finally reacting properly. He jumped back quickly. Sakura ran to his side, as did Sai. That _Sai_. I change my mind. I'll dispose of him first.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun," Sai smiled. "Nice to see you again."

That fake smile made my blood boil. A person should not smile unless they were happy!

Then I realised, I had almost smiled only moments before. Had it been real? Was I really happy when Naruto stumbled over himself like the kid he used to be? No… it had to be just a little nostalgia. Those days were over.

"Fine, don't answer me," Kabuto chuckled, throwing a kick at Sakura from behind.

The girl tried to dodge; her speed had improved incredibly these past 3 years. But Kabuto, like me, had trained with Orochimaru. He'd get her.

Sakura cried out as Kabuto's foot made contact with her spine. She toppled to the ground, Naruto instantly by her side.

"Sakura-chaaan! Are you okay?" he blubbered, trying to help her up. Sai, meanwhile, turned to face Kabuto.

"I will take care of him," Sai said, his smile plastered on his face again.

I lowered my head trying not to let my anger slip into my features. Why did he make me so _mad?_

"Ku ku ku…" Kabuto laughed, an evil glint in his eye. He knew his own ability.

As Sai took out a sketchbook and started drawing, Kabuto advanced toward him.

I looked toward Sakura and Naruto. The intense looks of fury I got from them were ridiculous.

I walked right up to Naruto who had his arm around Sakura supporting her. Sakura herself was on her knees. Their eyes were filled with immense anger and hurt.

"A question." My eyes swept over them gradually. I could hear the fight between Sai and Kabuto behind me. "Why are you fools back? What am I to you?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but Sakura nudged him quickly with her arm. She winced. Kabuto's strike had probably really hurt her, being the weak little doll she was.

I continued, trying not to let the bitterness seep into my voice. "Besides, what are you trying to bring me back for? It seems you got a new Sasuke anyway."

All three of us turned to see Sai watching Kabuto tear off through the trees harnessing a deeply bleeding wound on his shoulder. Sai then looked at me. I did something very immature that I hadn't done in a very long time.

I pulled the fingers and stalked off.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Gomen if it's OOC!! Dx But look, no little parts today. Action, un. And Sasuke starting to sulk, yeah. It's not that OOC is it..? I mean, f I was him, I'd be pretty darn annoyed with Sai too... Again, please inform me of how to improve this. I like reviews. _

_Just so you know, I'm trying not to make these chapters so long… coz I know long chapters can be a bit of a hassle to read. Especially when there's heaps of them. Dx_

_And sorry for the Kabuto-fans out there. I don't like him very much. XD_

_Ohh… before I leave… just have to leave you with this!_ -/.\-


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Oh dear… it's me again. XD Be afraaaid. Anyway, it's Friday night and my relax time, so I decided I may as well write a chapter while I actually retain some form of free time. Homework shall be done TOMORROW._

_Hee hee, thanks to all who reviewed. It makes one happy when you get a lil msn pop-up saying 'you received an email from fanfiction' and you see it's a review. X3 Hee hee… so thank you! Arigatou!!_

_On with ze story._

* * *

My fingers raked through my hair; I hopelessly tried to figure out my feelings. What had possessed me to leave? Why did I not get rid of those idiots once and for all? 

-/.\-

Naruto and Sakura _were_ the closest things I had to friends. Orochimaru was my teacher, Kabuto was another student, and I… well, I was my own best friend. Despite telling Naruto that he was, I knew he'd never understand the true grief of seeing your parents killed by the brother you loved and respected. Seeing everything you stood for torn to shreds, your whole life being turned upside down, your home, your family: gone. He had never had such loss. He would never understand.

"Wallowing in self-pity, Sasuke-kun?" sneered Kabuto from behind the door. Surely I hadn't let my thoughts take form on my face? I jutted my chin out, an answer already at my lips.

"Trying to hide the fact you got beaten by a pathetic Konoha nin?" I retorted. I did not want to speak to that stupid Kabuto. I didn't care for what he had to say.

I didn't have to worry anyway. He rubbed his shoulder experimentally and left. "Nothing I wasn't able to fix," he muttered. "You were a Konoha ninja too, once."

I chose not to reply. Perhaps I had been. But at the time, I was weak. I had no experience; I thought I knew it all and was prepared, but I wasn't. I was far from it.

Feeling my gaze wander after Kabuto, I got up and went into the hallway. He had wanted to tell me something or he wouldn't have come in. Both he and Orochimaru knew better than to come into my room for no reason. However, as I stepped down through the hall, I didn't expect Orochimaru to suddenly appear behind me. But unlike Naruto, I didn't spin around in a flustered frenzy when I was surprised.

"Orochimaru." I nodded my head in acknowledgement as I turned.

"Sasuke-kun," he smiled. God, Orochimaru's smile was ten times worse than Kabuto's. Disgusting.

Thinking about smiling made me think about Naruto and Sakura. And thinking about them made me think about Sai. That would explain my urge to kill something now. Perhaps I think too much.

I looked at Orochimaru in the eyes, challenging him. If he had something to say, he should just spit it out. I told him so through narrowed eyes.

"Ahh, Sasuke-kun. Don't be so angry. Your friends are still outside, after all." His black pupils danced with glee. "They are trying to find the way in. If it is too bothersome, I will send them off."

_Send them off…_ More like killing them… I was not sure how I really felt about that just yet. Sure, I had boasted about it, but… this was Sakura and Naruto. I hesitated in replying to Orochimaru. That was when I felt his hand on my shoulder: a dangerous action on his part. My head snapped up and I stood to my full height, which wasn't terribly far off his. I distantly felt his noxious breath on my face.

"They are mine," I told him stonily, and stormed back off to my room. Not before sending a nasty little jutsu his way though. Kakashi was the only one who had put his hand on my shoulder and offered to help me without being punished. This was in the days where I was weak and did not punish those who disturbed me. But with Orochimaru… a hand on your shoulder from him was not the same as a hand on the shoulder from Kakashi. Their ideas of 'helping' were very different.

-/.\-

I made my mind up to go find those fools who used to be my team and passed Kabuto on my way out. He was sitting down, nursing his shoulder. He smiled at me as I walked past; a dark smile. What the heck was with everyone and _smiling_ today?

"Have you got something to say?" I snarled at him.

He tutted like a grandma, "Aren't we talkative today?"

I almost turned my Sharingan on him, but stopped myself at the last moment. I wouldn't waste my Chakra on Kabuto. I needed that energy for Sai. Sure, killing Naruto and Sakura did not sound ideal – though I did not want to think about that just now – but killing Sai would be as easy as giving Kabuto a good kick. Which I intended to do someday when Orochimaru was in a bad mood with him too.

A thought passed through my head. Casually as I could, I opened my mouth to speak. "Kabuto… what jutsu does the black haired boy use?"

"Ku ku ku…" he sniggered. "Wouldn't you like to know." He brandished a little scroll from within his pocket. "I just finished filling this out. Care to take a look?"

He was up to something. That rascal was not normally this friendly to me. What was he trying to do today, wind me up? Piss me off so much I blew his head off? No? Then _what_??

-/.\-

"Glad to see you two bonding," Orochimaru said, taking a seat down the far end of the room. His voice echoed across the walls.

Neither Kabuto nor I replied. I was busy studying the scroll he had written, with various pieces of information about Sai, and he was just sitting there with a satisfied look on his face. I suppose he felt he was more superior than me, because he found this information. Smarmy bugger. I should let Sai live long enough to finish him off.

"So, Sasuke-kun," he grinned. "I think you owe me a 'thank you'."

My eyes followed his tiny writing. "Don't test me."

Kabuto stared at me still, expecting something more. Honestly, did he want a medal?

"Thanks." I looked away grudgingly. I saw Orochimaru smile to himself across the room. Did they plan this? Was this some sort of game where I had to admit defeat? I would never admit defeat. Not as long as my brother lived.

I caught Kabuto signal something at Orochimaru. Ohh great, yes, that was it. That was their little idea of fun; trying to get me to soften up. I knew they thought I was too hostile, too angry, and too dangerous. I bet Orochimaru was just annoyed because of my little jutsu I sent at him before in the hallway. And Kabuto probably was just looking to get the better of me.

"I'm leaving," I huffed.

* * *

**A/N: **_The truth of the matter remains that Sasuke is very temperamental with Orochimaru and Kabuto in the series. I'm keeping to that. Besides, writing temperamental is fun. So are all the rhetorical questions. XD Tell me if they're getting annoying though coz I can edit them out. And um, sorry if Kaubto or Orochi are a bit OOC... but I do know Orochimaru is usually one step ahead, and Kabuto always wants to please Orochimaru, and they both have to put up with angsty Sasu, so you know... it's not that weird an idea for them to try humble him a lil, no?  
_

_Also... sorry for the lack of Naruto and Sakura in this chapter. Sasuke will confront them in the next chapter probably. I guess this is a bit of a filler... just letting you know what goes on behind ze scenes. _

_A special note. _-/.\-_ is actually_ -/\- _but I doubt you can see the underscore coz fanfiction keeps getting rid of them. Fanfiction also doesn't like my smileys. The D or P or random things like that are usually part of a smiley fanfiction killed. –sigh- _

_Anyway, review if you have the time. I like reviews._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__Uwaaaah… am I updating too fast? O.o_

_Anyway, special thanks go to Sonnengott and Bra. I appreciate your reviews a lot!_

_Disclaimer (do I have to put this at every chapter? It makes me sad…): Characters all belong to Kishimoto Masashi. –sniff- I'm just a fangirl._

_As a note… I guess Sasuke gets a little horrible in this chapter. Don't worry, nothing too gory I think._

* * *

I halted in front of the door. There were faint scratching sounds. Hah, one of those pathetic Ninja's had almost found their way in. Way to go. It must have been Sakura. Naruto was too damn stupid. He'd be up on the top of the place trying to bash his way in. Funny kid. 

I felt a fond smile edge into my features. Ehh… perhaps… no. No, I had one goal in life, and my old team were meddling where they were unwanted.

I steeled myself and pushed open the door. It was made of wood; quite well camouflaged. Kabuto had been concerned that the leader we met last time, the Experiment, would be able to spot it, but it seemed Naruto & Co had come without him. I smirked. Kabuto was _such_ a worrywart.

"Greetings, Sasuke-kun."

My eyes flared. A second passed and I had Sai's neck between my fingers. "Hello," I answered emotionlessly.

There he goes again. _Smiling_.

"You." I tightened my fingers around his neck slowly. I could see him wince through his so-called 'smile'.

"Stop…" he whispered, choking.

An angry laugh escaped my lips. "Does that hurt?" I squeezed harder. I felt bone beneath my fingers. He let out a loud gasp of pain. My white fingers dug in ever deeper.

Huh. When did I get so pale?

"SASUKE!" came a scream.

I tossed the boy behind me and through the door. I shut it carefully and just in time. Naruto came hurtling toward me like a meteor.

I couldn't help but snigger. He was such a goofball. His hair still stuck up like crazy. He still had that look like he thought he could take you on and stand a good chance of winning. Heh… Naruto.

"Sasuke…" he tried to catch his breath. "Where is Sai? What are you doing? Sasuk.."

My eyes locked onto Naruto's. I knew he couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't do a thing. I knew the pain of the Sharingan.

"Naruto," I spoke deliberately. "You will not bother me anymore. You will take Sakura and go back to Konoha and forget about me." I recalled the past times I had almost killed him. It should be so much easier now. Just a flash of my eyes and bang. He'd be helpless. But unlike then, I did care if he lived or died. Now, I had some understanding of how much these nutcases wanted me back. For some reason it just seemed so much harder.

I increased my Sharingan nevertheless. "Leave me alone and don't come for me aga-"

"KYAAAA!"

I lost my footing for a moment and found myself on the ground. I looked up furiously to see who had caught me off-guard.

"Sakura," I muttered and got to my feet. Green eyes met my own red ones. "Oh, you want some?" I laughed, and directed my Sharingan toward her. She looked away quickly though. I slipped forward and held my kunai to her throat.

She whimpered. Tears glistened down her face. "We're not leaving without you, Sasuke-kun…"

"Kukuku…" Orochimaru's and Kabuto's laugh had rubbed off on me. "You think I'm going back?" I hissed. "What sort of weakling do you take me for? There is nothing for me at Konoha."

She chose not to look at me. I noticed her start to weep bitterly when she saw Naruto's state. He was on the ground; eyes wide open. Perhaps I overestimated him? I thought he could handle a little Sharingan.

"Sasuke!" she screamed at me. I took a step back. "We're not leaving without you! Naruto and I… we promised!"

My ears pricked up. Someone was nearby.

Sakura, a little slower on the uptake, turned to look for the danger. I smashed my kunai against her head and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pah." I knew they didn't have a chance in a fight against me. No one did. Not even that bloody brother of mine. Oh yes. It was nearly time.

-/.\-

I wanted to rip this guy to pieces. And give those pieces to Kabuto.

Sai had tried to hide as any Ninja was expected too. But I mean, did he really think I couldn't see him in the corner? Kabuto called that my 'Angst Corner'. Just because he found me leaning against the wall thinking in that corner once, he reckons I'm emotional in my spare time. Idiot.

"Hey Sai." I walked to the 'Angst Corner'. No, let me correct myself. It was just, 'The Corner'. That stupid Kabuto and his little jokes. They weren't even _funny._

"I'd just like to warn you in advance," I snarled. "Don't sm…"

That perky little grin reappeared. I slapped the bugger. "I was going to say, don't smile."

He looked at me curiously, his smile still there. "You and Naruto… do you think of him as a brother also?" he asked me.

I flew forward and rested my kunai where his heart would be if I stabbed directly ahead. "_No,"_ I said vehemently. "I am asking the questions, not you."

He just blinked at me.

Now… what should I ask him? I tried not to let my lack of pre-meditation show. "The Captain… where is Kakashi? Or the Experiment… or whoever it is with you now." I felt like it was the kunai at my own heart. "Team 7 seems to have a thing about replacements," I murmured, moving the kunai forward. At least there was no hard armour over his chest. This fool exposed himself. Weirdo.

He took in a sharp intake of breath. My kunai had just pierced him ever-so-slightly. "Naruto and Sakura left without warning. I… came with them. I am not sure if we were followed by a Captain or not."

"So you came of your own will?" I asked coldly.

He shook his head. "The Hokage… she assigned me.."

"Liar," I snarled.

He must have come of his own will. Or even worse… Naruto and Sakura may have asked him. It made me sick. They really believed this guy could have been some use. What misled Ninja's they were.

"Sasuke… Naruto, he…"

"No, shut up, Sai." I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the open. Now… where to find whatshisname…

Sai snapped out of my grasp, but not before I cut him across the chest with my kunai. That's what happens when you waltz around half bloody naked.

He leapt backwards and took something out of his bag simultaneously. Eh. I was getting slow. I hadn't even realised he had a bag.

Oh, his sketchbook. So it was a fight he wanted, huh?

I found myself facing a huge ink creation. It bore some resemblance to an animal, but of what kind, I couldn't tell. Even though Kabuto had shown me the notes on this power, it still was kind of shocking. Wouldn't like to think of what would happen if Orochimaru got his hands on Sai. But what if…

A horrible thought dawned on me. What if Orochimaru took Sai in instead of me? No. No, I was stronger than Sai.

I dodged a blow from the ink monster. They wouldn't really pick this guy over me? Naruto and Sakura had, after all. But then again, I hadn't been there sooooo…

Again, another near miss. That last strike almost clipped my hair. Time to get down to business.

-/.\-

"Hmph, what's this?" Kabuto asked me, giving me an unpleasant look.

"What the heck does it look like, dolt? It's your present." I threw him an equally distasteful look. "Analyse to your heart's delight."

I heard Sai get up slowly.

* * *

**A/N**: _Neeeee… Don't get the wrong idea. Kabuto is just a nerd like that… he analyses everything. And revenge is sweet. So Sasuke tosses Sai at Kabuto for zere evil experimenties… but you gotta wait till the next chapter to find out what happens! XD Whoo!_

_And umm, I couldn't remember what the name for the fifth Hokage is… Go something.. oopsie. And I also couldn't remember that dudes name! Dx The one who goes with Sai and Naruto and Sakura the first time... like... Yamato someone? o.0 _

_Anyway, review if you have the time. Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter… sorry… I should probably lay off the fighting for a bit, un? Ah well. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Howdy, everyone. Sooo… another chapter from me. XD If I'm updating too fast, please do tell me. I just end to write in big big bursts… and once I start forming a plot I begin writing and… well.. I end up writing a whole heap. _

_ Thanks for the reviews!_

* * *

There was a series of haunting thoughts twirling through my head. 

-/.\-

Yes, I had left that wretched Sai to the idiot that is Kabuto. Kabuto seemed to like finding information for Orochimaru. What a stupid hobby. Analysing. I mean, who analyses stuff? And who'd analyse things for Orochimaru, of all people? And then there was Sai. Crazy ink animal jutsu boy. Hmm… I probably shouldn't call him a boy. He looked about my age, give or take a few months. But I _hated_ the fact that his appearance bore some resemblance to my own. His face, his build, his eyes, it was like looking in the mirror and seeing yourself with short hair and a bare midriff. Totally wrong, that's for sure.

Kabuto and Sai… I don't know who I felt more sorry for.

-/.\-

Another worrisome issue was that Orochimaru's presence was missing. Yes, he did disappear now and again, but he'd usually _tell_ me. When he left without a word, it meant he was either getting paranoid or something was up outside. He might have happened across Naruto and Sakura's bodies, wondering why they were still alive. Oops.

-/.\-

But that wasn't it. The most disturbing thing that plagued my mind was the person who had arrived when I was confronted (well, knocked over) by Sakura. There had been someone very powerful following those Ninjas, and I was terrified and overjoyed at the prospect of whom it might be.

-/.\-

I went to the door, quickly. My fingers gripped it softly: I was ready for a surprise attack in case Naruto or Sakura had recovered.

Just my luck. They were both gone.

I looked around carefully, activating a little Sharingan for safety's sake. I gritted my teeth when I sensed no one. Dammit, that person who I had detected a little while ago had gone. This is what happens when you mess around with a look-a-like that has a nasty art jutsu.

I turned around sullenly and went back into my residence. I wonder where Naruto and Sakura went? Kabuto had informed me of Sakura's new medical ninjutsu last time they tried to get me. However, it wouldn't have made a difference if that person had gotten them first.

My steps echoing down the hallway, I glanced out the window. It was just a small window; Kabuto, that scaredy-cat, thought someone would recognise it for what it was. Still, at that moment I could have sung a ballad for Kabuto. I knew it. There it was, the black cloak with the red clouds. Kabuto… it looks like you did something useful again today. You're on a roll.

Seeing that familiar stride, the slight red eyes visible through the brush, it was easy to tell it was him. The only thing that troubled me was 'that person' had just become 'those people'.

I thought rapidly about which exit was quicker. The back door was closest if they were heading north, which it seemed like. If I ran, I might have the chance to catch them off guard.

I zoomed through the hallway now, every inch of my soul filled with excitement and fear. Surely this was my chance to kill him now. Surely I would finally get my revenge!

As I passed Kabuto's room, a tangle of voices reached my ears. I froze where I stood. That screech sounded awfully like Sakura. Then...

"Get back here, brats!"

Crap. We'd been broken into.

I looked up the hallway despairingly. If I hesitated any longer, the Akatsuki might leave. But should I check out what was happening here?

"SAI! RUN!" Sakura yelled.

Hearing an 'oof!' that sounded just like Naruto, I smashed through Kabuto's door. An unexpected scene awaited me.

Naruto, looking rather drained of energy, was hauling Sai through a hole in the wall. He must have made it with Rasengan. I then turned my eyes to the fight. I was astonished to see Sakura flying at Kabuto. There was such intensity and ferocity in her strike that it took a while for it to sink in that she had just knocked Kabuto out. Kabuto was having a bad day. He kept getting beaten by these weak Konoha Nins. Really, he was pretty weak if you thought about it. It was always Orochimaru who fuelled him to fight. Bah.

Sai and Naruto had disappeared through the hole in the wall. Obviously, they hadn't seen me. Neither had Sakura. Before a moment passed, she too was gone.

-/.\-

I followed them quietly outside. If I slipped away now, I might catch up to Itachi and his partner.

My mind set on finding them, it almost disappointed me that they were already standing there, eyes drilling into Naruto's.

"LOOK AWAY, FOOL!" I shouted at Naruto.

Naruto's shock at seeing me again was evident. But lo, there was Itachi. Why was he not also shocked? Naruto had seen me a while beforehand but Itachi… I hadn't seen him in years.

"I'll get him, Kisame," he said briskly. I shivered. His voice was so icy and deep. I sounded like a mouse compared with him.

"Shall I go ahead then?" Itachi's companion, another Akatsuki who looked like a shark for some unbeknownst reason, went to leave.

I stepped forward, Chidori almost already formed. "You're not going anywhere… _nisan_."

The shark-man, Kisame, looked at Itachi enquiringly. Words seemed to pass through the air between them. Itachi shook his head. "He is no threat. I will get the Kyuubi now."

I felt my blood boil. Itachi was not going to leave alive!

"I'm sorry, Sasuke!"

For the second time today, I found myself sprawled on the ground. Sakura was standing in front of me in a defensive stance. She was going to protect me? STUPID!! She knew I wanted to kill my brother more than anything. And here she was, trying to stop me!

Sai, still in severe pain from our fight, was positioned to attack Itachi too. I saw him creeping around behind my brother. The shark-man had gone. Where, I didn't know.

That was when I felt the ground tremble in a familiar way. Orochimaru must have found the shark-man, for he was the only other human -errr, person- that wasn't present in this clearing. Damn, good timing.

Now Itachi was mine.

Naruto swung his fist at Itachi who dodged it very easily. "Stop moving, Naruto-kun," Itachi said quietly. Sai struck at him suddenly from behind.

I stood up just in time to get bowled back over by Sai. He had missed and landed on me. Bloody heck, this was MY fight! What were these idiots DOING??

I pushed Sai off roughly and got to my feet again. Sai and Naruto ran forward as Itachi waited for their onslaught. No… no… I was not going to miss my chance again! They would NOT steal this moment from me!

"Get out of my way…" I snarled at Sai, pulling him out of my way. I took out my blade as I ran at Itachi. He looked at me with heartless eyes that I knew I bore too.

"NO!"

I felt Sakura's nails dig into my shoulders. She had grabbed me from behind.

"Get AWAY!" I screamed at her. "This is what I've always wanted! Do you realise what you're DOING?"

The pink-haired girl sobbed and dragged me backwards a little. Since when did she have this strength? Since _when_ did anyone lay a finger on me?

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered sorrowfully. "You can't… you just _can't…_"

"I CAN, DAMN YOU!" I tore from her grasp only to get caught by Itachi's eyes.

"You will rememb…" the voice began.

"NO!" I cried, stepping backwards. The Mangekyou… the pain… thank God he didn't get enough time to finish his sentence. Those piercing words... I never wanted to hear them again and relive my horrible memories again. I had seen my parents die enough times.

Naruto was standing before Itachi, shaking. No… Itachi was not going to get Naruto too!

I got to my feet and shoved Sakura aside despite her protests. It was time to use a jutsu.

I ran at Itachi, knowing I had the power to kill him once and for all. To destroy the one who had taken away everything.

Instead, Sai shot at Itachi, whose gaze was knocked away from Naruto's. The blonde unsteadily tried to get his footing.

"Sai, go get help!" Sakura called to the boy.

He nodded and limped off as fast as he could.

Now it was just Naruto, Sakura, Itachi and I.

I was almost at Itachi. I had the lightning Chidori ready.

This time I sensed Sakura's attempt at intrusion. I spun at her angrily. Naruto grabbed me too though.

"No, Sasuke!" he yelled, struggling to hold me still. "You can't… kill Itachi…"

"And WHY NOT? It is none of your business!" I snapped at him, sending my chidori at his way also.

He cried as my jutsu got him, and fell to his knees. He tried to look up, to catch my gaze, even though he knew I used eye genjutsu.

"Because…" Sakura continued for him softly, "If you kill Itachi… you'll have no reason to live…"

"Like Haku…" Naruto murmured, trying to get to his feet.

Haku? Who?

Memories pummelled themselves at me. Oh that's right… I remember. The child from long ago who was disguised as an ANBU. I didn't remember much about that incident except my foolish attempts at trying to work as part of a team. Man. "But that kid is dead," I said out loud without realising it.

"Kukuku…"

Itachi was holding Naruto up by the front of the boy's ridiculously coloured orange jumpsuit.

"We don't want you to end up dead though, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura croaked. "Look at me..."

My eyes locked onto her green ones. She had matured considerably, but she still seemed to be a crybaby. The tears were going down her face, as usual. But… why did she want me to look at her..?

"Gah-!"

I looked around too late, only to find Itachi and Naruto were gone.

"No…" I whispered. "NO NO NO!!!"

I turned on Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU JUST DID?" Itachi was gone… GONE… and Naruto too. It was always _Naruto_ they wanted. Itachi still underestimated me or he would have stayed and fought ME! Curse Sakura and Sai and Naruto!

"Sasuke-kun…"

I flew back to my room through the hole in the wall in a rage. Where was my good kunai… and those scrolls about my latest jutsus… if I hurried, I might catch up. I heard the soft patter of Sakura following me.

"Damn you, do you know what you just DID?"

She nodded miserably. "We extended your life just that little bit longer…"

"Pathetic… I live only to kill my brother…" I muttered as I pocketed the scrolls. I made to start following Itachi and Naruto straight away but chose instead to go to Kabuto's room. I knew he hid some special data files around here somewhere… I rarely got to see them. But with him knocked out, I might find one about Itachi.

I passed the 'Angst Corner' on my way.

Sakura gasped. Ugh, she was still following me. "What is all that blood over there?"

"The Angst Corner." I didn't look at her. "Sai thought it was a nice hiding spot."

"You've… turned into a monster, Sasuke-kun," she spoke softly.

I spotted that nuisance Kabuto as I stepped into his room. He was still lying on the floor, motionless. "Then why do you still try to bring me back?"

"Naruto thinks of you as a brother," she told me. "You mean more to him than you think."

"And you?" I asked absently as I flicked through Kabuto's files, looking for the ones of Akatsuki. Surely he'd have some, with Orochimaru being an ex-member and everything. Huh, Orochimaru. Wonder how he was getting on with the shark-man? It was just so odd, speaking with Sakura like this. I hoped like mad she didn't plan to follow me. I might end up having to kill her too.

"Idiot," she mumbled, a blush spreading on her face as she punched me on the arm. I tried not to show the pain… but DAMN that hurt.

* * *

**A/N: **_Hai… long chapter. Maybe a little OOCness there at the end. Sorry… but I had fun writing this, funnily enough._

_Please review. Tell me what I need to improve… I want my old knack for writing back. –sad-_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Oooh… so it's been like, ages since I've updated. I've explained to a few of yiz the reason for my delay. Truth is, I was kinda stuck about how older Sakura would speak with Sasuke… so I'm gonna watch more eps and in the meantime, 'wing it'. Yeah._

_Like.. 3 weeks later: Hullo. I should continue a lil more I guess…I'm only up to ep 19 now… XD So I thought I'd just try my best to keep Sasuke as Sasu-like as can be.. and Sakura as Saku-like as she can be too… but honestly… nya, tell you later…_

_Several days later: Bah… okay, I'll submit this! If it is really bad, only tell me and I shall delete and rewrite it!! Or at least edit it out majorally. DX_

_Since it's been ages since I've__ posted a chapter... lil summary, although it's not like it'll hurt going back a chapter to recall what happens:_

**Soooo... Naruto & Sakura are after Sasuke again (you know, in the books & anime after the incident where thingy disguised himself as Sasori and Sai with with them and the whole big confrontation thing like ZOMGOFFLES WHAT IS SASUKE WEARING bit, yeah). Anyway, they've come back and Sasuke hasn't gotten around to getting rid of them like he told Orochimaru he would, seeing as as his real target Itachi has shown up! But after a brief fight, Itachi took off with Naruto (for obvious reasons... Kyuuuuubi) and Sasuke is all angry-like and after his brother. So, Sakura is following Itachi and Sasuke thinks she is in the way... now let it continue... Sasuke POV!**

* * *

My heart pounded as I bounded through the trees. Itachi can't have gone far. Besides, he would probably seek out his partner, the one I had the feeling Orochimaru had run into. Itachi was a heartless murderer but the shark man was his partner and they looked somewhat like friends. Bah, Itachi with friends. What the heck? 

-/.\-

Maybe he was just putting on an act. Yeah, that sounded like Itachi. Crappiest actor to ever walk the earth. Damn him. Him and his shifty eyes. You'd have to be a fool to have believed in him.

-/.\-

I know I did.

-/.\-

"Sasuke-kun! Slow down!"

I didn't bother looking behind me. Sakura was puffing away behind me, obviously not taking into consideration the fact that I had no wish to speak to her further.

Her fingers brushed my arm. I twisted away and shot her a savage glare.

"Don't touch me, Sakura."

She looked at me helplessly. What was wrong with her? Why did she think I was some sort of great guy?

"Your eyes…" she said quietly, looking away.

"What about them?" I snapped, not stopping.

I ran further. The twigs on the ground and the mottled brown mud were all intact and firm but I knew Itachi had passed this way. Of course, he probably knew I'd be pursuing him. My hatred for him had grown deeper over the years. His death would satisfy me to no end. He had taken away everything… now it was my turn. Those horrid Mangekyou Sharingan eyes… I would suffer them no more.

"They're crimson."

I spat on the ground, nearly hitting Sakura's foot. I could tell inside she was writhing with repulsion. Bah, girls. Like I don't know what colour my own eyes are.

She sensed my thoughts from the silence I gave her. She just gave a little sigh and kept on following me.

"You've sunk so low, Sasuke-kun."

Knowing her, she wouldn't let me get Itachi on my own. Interfering wretch. I should kill her now… but I don't have the time to waste. Not when he was so close.

That was what I told myself. She was holding me back. Naruto held me back too. Everyone held me back, except for Orochimaru who was all too happy for me to advance. I told myself that and willed it to be true.

Suddenly, my eyes twitched. I was not very far off now. There must be a confrontation happening somewhere because I don't know why else Itachi would stop with _me_ on his tail.

"What's wrong?" my old teammate asked.

"You're wrong, Sakura." I slowed my pace. I didn't need to waste my energy chasing him if he'd stopped. I needed my full energy, and I'd have it if I didn't rush too much. That way we could fight fire with fire.

"W-what do you mean?" her voice floated to my ears nervously.

I shook my head, smiling viciously. I knew how to get rid of her now. "On the contrary, you are the one who has sunk low."

I heard a sharp intake of breath. I continued. "You would protect me rather than Naruto?"

"Sasuke, I-!"

"You let him fall victim to possibly the most dangerous organisation of our time…" My long black hair no longer whipped through the air as I lessened my speed. "Just to save me."

I kept on nevertheless, in case Itachi went on the move again. He was still stationary right now though.

Sakura choked with angry sobs. I half expected her to sit down and have a little cry like she used to always do, but when I turned to look, fury danced in those green eyes of hers. She was really angry with me.

"We went after you because you're important to us! You're like family to us!" she screamed at me, eyes beginning to flood. "We're not Team 7 without Uchiha Sasuke! We l-lo…"

"Shut up," I told her harshly. Can't she _ever_ keep hold of her damn emotions?

She jolted with shock at the brutality of my voice before catching herself and sniffling even more. "No, Sasuke. You need to know! We…"

I stopped abruptly and she stopped also before bumping into me. I grabbed her wrist and bared my teeth. "You had a petty crush on me, Haruno Sakura. Even I'm not that stupid. You are so shallow." I shot her one more disgusted look before shoving her off-balance and onto the ground. "To like someone for just for their looks and abilities," I snarled, advancing on her. "To drop everything to please some guy you like for his outer shell."

She got to her feet, defiance in her watery eyes. "It was more than that! Naruto… he…" she gulped. "Sasuke, it developed into something more! Something special! You mean so much to me…"

I turned my back on her. "No, Sakura. You don't know me. You never did. And you never will." I looked slightly over my shoulder at the stricken girl. She had been like a caterpillar when we were younger. A stupid little annoying whiny caterpillar. Those 2 and a half years we spent apart must have been when she cocooned. Now, she was a butterfly. I eyed her fragile, upset little figure distastefully. A beautiful, broken butterfly.

I left her standing there so I could keep on after Itachi. Sakura wasn't following me anymore. Part of me felt happy. Happy to get it out of my system and tell her the blunt truth; her liking for me had no meaning. She liked a shadow. An ego. Nothing more.

I looked down at the ground, watching the leaves and mud that I splashed and crushed as I zoomed on. They were breaking under my feet… just like I broken Sakura moments ago.

It was about time, wasn't it? She needed to know. She couldn't go on loving someone she didn't even _know._ A butterfly like her had no place with a moth like me. Yes, I had done the right thing.

Wait, why was I worried about doing the stupid 'right thing'? And why the HECK does my heart hurt like I just stabbed myself repeatedly?

So this is this 'guilt' stuff.

* * *

**A/N: **_Soooo… I guess that was really bad, eh? DX I didn't know how they'd act in that situation!! I tried to make it as in-character as I could but.. Actually, a bit of my personal opinion seeped out there. With the whole, Sakura-only-liking-sasuke- for-his-looks-and-coz-he's-cool-as. Yeah.. gomen! B-But, Sasuke must know Sakura has that crush. He can't be that dumb… so.. sorry for warping the story so much. It IS going majorally OOC, no? Sorry!!! Tell me how to improve this.. I will edit and replace the chapter if it is too horrible.. _

_Oh, and apologies for my metaphors too. But c'mon! Butterflies! Moths! Eee.. I don't like moths…0o _


	7. Discontinued

_**A/N: **Well… hi._

_I caught up with the latest Naruto chapters and turns out a whole lot of plot change took place. XP Making this fanfiction kind of.. ruined. I suppose I could continue it and everything, despite the fact that a key character.. umm.. well I don't want to spoil it but let's just say it was brill and Kabuto was shocked. It's so awesome seeing him surprised – I tell ya, he always thinks he knows everything. X3_

_Back to the point. I won't continue this story. I really can't. I had all these great metaphors that Sonnengott helped me with but thing is, I honestly don't feel up to writing this anymore. The current actual Naruto story is floating around in my head – it'd be weird to make this AU (alternate universe) so I'm seriously dropping this. Anyway, I appreciate ze reviews from you guys!_

_And for those who know what I'm talking about, Suigetsu and Juugo are awesome!! And I hope Sakura smashes Karin._

_Ja ne…_

_- lilhazelnutta_

_ PS. I get the feeling we're not allowed to submit stuff if it's not a chapter and is just a note (like this) but I can't seem to find where this is!! It's not in the Terms Of Service as far as I can see (took me a while to spot even that). Anyway, this was just to let you know this story is no longer goin'. Ah well. Ta ta..  
_


End file.
